Fun Night in the soul society
by Chimera Raver
Summary: Orihime and Rangiku yuri and a surprise drunk Rukia shows up


Leaning back against the pillows, with one arm behind her head and the other at her side holding the duvet at her hips, rangiku looked stunning. Other than those satin sheets over her legs, she lay naked and looked over at the candles glimmering on the oak desk. She couldn't deny she was excited, and she subconsciously licked her lips with a smile. She was hungry, not for the juicy strawberries in the bowl next to her, but for her friend who was "slipping into something more comfortable". Unable to stop thinking about having a nibble, she picked one up, held it between her fingers, and ran her tongue over the tip of it. When orihime opened the door and stepped inside the bedroom, she felt her soul leave her body and pull her towards her goddess-like friend, and she tingled all over. Seeing rangiku in that moment, relaxing with her breasts exposed, and a half-eaten strawberry held by those beautiful, slender fingers, orihime was giddy with the thrill, and slowly walked over to the woman.

rangiku's jaw dropped when orihime walked in, seeing the candlelight create a fiery shimmer on the 19-year-old's golden-orange hair, and a brilliant sparkle in those striking brown eyes. orihime was wearing a loose black silk camisole, and rangiku couldn't take her eyes off her, she opened her mouth to compliment orihime, but as her heart raced she was completely blown away by how incredibly sexy the young lady looked. She only managed to whisper a drawn-out "wow."

orihime and rangiku had waited so long for this moment. It was their first time, so despite the powerful yearning to dive under the sheets, they knew that for the best pleasure they had to take it slow. Build in the anticipation, until in the climax of enjoying each other's company they would be overcome with the greatest gratification imaginable. Until their minds would show them nothing but the partner; and every other thought, worry, and physical obstacle would disappear forever, and they would become one.

As orihime sat on the edge of the bed, rangiku put her free hand under her camisole and brushed the back of her fingers along the girl's side, sliding her hand up the bare flesh until she felt the slight bulge of the breast. As rangiku did this, orihime gripped the satin sheets tightly, bent her head back and gasped at the sensation. Seeing that orihime now had a sample of what was to come, and how much she liked it, rangiku raised her other hand, offering her the half-eaten strawberry. orihime leant towards rangiku, and licked the inside of the fruit, before biting into it properly. She chewed slowly, making a cheeky "mmm" sound as she looked at rangiku's mouth.

The woman ran her tongue across her teeth and felt a delightful shiver fly through her when she saw orihime's enticing glance. With a flick of her wrist she threw the calyx away and sat up, and proceeded to gently brush a tip of her finger over orihime's cheek, lips, chin, and down the beautiful curve of her neck. She stroked the side of orihime's neck as she shuddered with enchantment, and rangiku then parted her lips and began kissing orihime's own scrumptious smile, fueled by an immense passion and longing. orihime had her arms round rangiku, running her hands through the woman's hair and curling the tips round her fingers. They continued holding each other, with their tongues seemingly in a furious battle of love, until orihime moved one of rangiku's hands to the back of the camisole, indicating she wanted it off so rangiku could go further. The woman plucked at the lace as she rubbed her other hand up and down orihime's back, causing the girl to purr and gasp between kisses. Within seconds the garment was hanging loose from the girl's shoulders, and rangiku leant back against the pillows to get a better view. orihime sat astride rangiku, drew the camisole off and dropped it on the floor with giggle. Seeing rangiku's gobsmacked and smiling expression, orihime winked. "Well?"

"Magnificent. Absolutely superb." rangiku replied, her smile broadening. The ways the candlelight radiated really accentuated orihime's curves. "Very tasty..." rangiku said as she stroked orihime's cheek with one hand and moved the other over the girl's thigh, to feeling the tone in her abdomen and continuing to the breasts.

orihime thought she was in a dream, she breathed deeply and rained kisses on the palm of rangiku's hand while her nipples grew hard under the woman's soft caress. Slowing opening her eyes, she whispered "rangiku... I'm... I'm nervous..." and smiled, gazing into her goddess' deep shining eyes.

"Me too." rangiku replied with a quiet laugh. "Isn't it exciting?!" She smiled broadly, and breathed quickly as her heart continued racing. orihime saw the rise and fall of rangiku's chest and the woman's firm breasts moving the same, and the most exhilarating feeling grew in the pit of her stomach as rangiku said "don't worry... I won't bite... hard."

orihime's lip trembled, her smile growing larger and larger as rangiku took her in her arms and made her lay down. "B-But rangiku..." orihime stammered, pausing only to kiss her "it's our first time... P-Please be gentle"

"Of course" the woman responded in a soft voice, making orihime shiver with elation. 'So long I've prayed for this day, she thought as rangiku ran her hand down her. 'It's just how I dreamed it would be...'

A faint blush crept onto orihime's cheeks when rangiku put her hand on orihime's left breast and gave it a little squeeze. That same blush became a darker shade, almost matching the color of her grinning lips, as rangiku slid her other hand between the top of orihime's thighs. rangiku looked at her friend with half-lidded eyes and a pleasant smile as orihime kissed her breastbone and worked her way down to her stomach, and she closed her eyes and purred as the girl gripped rangiku's breasts with both hands and had a good feel. 'Cheeky girl' rangiku thought to herself, 'so she's ready for the next step?' And with that rangiku kissed orihime and promptly slid two fingers into orihime's vagina while her palm and remaining fingers massages the sensitive clitoris.

rangiku's latest move created such an arousal in orihime that she bucked and gasped, with high pitched sighs escaping her lips. "Ah... AH! rangiku!" she eventually screamed. rangiku, despite seeing the wild smile on the girl's face, wasn't sure whether orihime wanted her to continue. "Not gentle enough?" she whispered, kissing orihime's ear and running her free hand through that beautiful orange hair.

orihime panted as she kissed rangiku all the more passionately. She wanted to feel every inch of rangiku's skin on her lips, and rangiku's expert touch only heightened this steadfast desire. "Oh rangiku... Don't... Don't stop!" she murmured, nuzzling into rangiku's breasts and letting her kisses fall like rain; fast and softly, almost in keeping with the rhythmical thump of rangiku's heart while her fingers crawled over rangiku's abdomen. "Please don't stop!"

On hearing this most sincere of pleas, rangiku once again pressed her fingers into her friend's vagina. The girl held rangiku tightly and screamed with delight, feeling such a pleasure overload that she was unable to say rangiku's name properly amidst her cries of "oh god!" and "more!"

rangiku hastened to comply, stroking that patch inside orihime with those same two fingers that enlightened the pair's senses earlier on. Back and forward, faster and faster, they massaged the girl's inside. orihime arched her back and screamed. It was as if an itch had finally been scratched. It was the most wonderful and intense feeling imaginable. Her whole body was in overdrive, her legs flexed and stretched without reason, her arms grew limp and yet she clawed at rangiku's shoulder for want of never to have to let go. Never be without her. Friend, lover, god, it didn't matter. rangiku was the one, she was everything, and orihime never wanted to lose her.

As her voice began to grow hoarse, orihime cried to the heavens one last time, and as her body trembled, her breathing quickened and beads of sweat appeared on her forehead, she felt the muscles of her pelvis rapidly shake as she achieved orgasm. She had her eyes closed tight, her mouth open, and the curve of a smile pulling at her blushing cheeks as she fondled rangiku's breasts and snuggled right up to the woman. "Amazing..." she gasped before removing rangiku's hand from inside her and bringing it to her lips. "You... You really got me... You're... Incre-... Incredible..."

rangiku kissed orihime's forehead, licking away the sweat before sliding under the bed sheets to taste Vanille's stomach and nipples. The girl kept hold of rangiku's hand, the outstretched fingers, she thought, needed rewarding, and so she let her tongue roll over them, licking and sucking the juices they had contacted when pleasuring the life out of her. rangiku could feel her fingers slide over that luscious red muscle, tasting her skin, licking, and kissing. She sensed her knuckles gently scraping the bottom of orihime's teeth, and was aware of the sensation of orihime's lips on her palm and the warmth of her fingers soft around her wrist. Laying her cheek on the girl's bosom, she heard the fast, furious thump of orihime's heart. rangiku closed her eyes for a moment – This memory, she thought, would be here always. She certainly wouldn't forget it. She could see it, feel it, smell and hear it all before her, this exquisite perfection of a young woman she was now lying on. Yes, in her mind the memory would stay fresh, and this moment of unsurpassed bliss would last forever.

A thought then suddenly struck rangiku – What if orihime forgot this night? What if, orihime lost her memory, and not just of her focus? She'd have to leave her mark, something for them both to look back on. rangiku decided to take her name as the form of the message, and, with gentle kisses, she laid a love bite on orihime's breastbone, and carefully sunk her teeth in on that same spot. So cautious was she in doing this, orihime didn't even feel it. Twice more she broke the skin, and as she licked and kissed the tiny amount of blood away, she saw her handiwork in the dull light of the candles – A perfectly formed 'R' on this perfectly gorgeous girl. It wasn't obvious, one of those things you'd see once you knew it was there if you looked hard enough, and rangiku was delighted.

"orihime" rangiku whispered, licking her lips, "I've made my mark on you, I want you to remember this night whenever you look at it, and remember me. Remember us."

orihime allowed rangiku to take her hand back. She could see in the woman's eyes that she really meant it, and she tilted her head and smiled. "Nothing could possibly take this night from us. Not now, not ever." And with that, orihime gently pushed rangiku on her back and sat astride her. With one hand stroking rangiku's clit, and the other brushing her hair out of her eyes, orihime bent low and bit a 'O' shape into rangiku's breastbone. rangiku grinned and nibbled orihime's shoulder, neck and ear, and when the girl was finished she admired orihime's mark as the best and most beautiful art in the world. They lay in each other's arms, fervent kisses pouring forth from both mouths, when suddenly the door was thrown open.

Rukia was in a complete drunken stupor as she flicked the light switch on and found the women sitting bolt upright in her bed, stark naked, staring at her with looks of horror. The near-empty bottle of sake fell from her hand when she saw the two.

"Ah shit!" Rukia yelled, slurring her speech and falling backwards against the wall "rangiku... What are you doing... In my bed?!"

Had rangiku not been paralyzed by the sudden interruption, and been able to respond as soon as Rukia walked in, she would've gotten orihime somewhere safe immediately, but seeing the state their friend, rangiku wasn't at all scared of what might happen.

"Well Rukia, y'know when you found us downstairs cuddling, and said we should get a room?"

Rukia's face was etched with confusion, a vague memory of her saying such things being half drowned in sake. She said something completely incomprehensible as she fell to the floor and picked up the bottle.

"Well" rangiku continued, putting an arm round orihime and kissing the girl's neck, "Ya never said which room..."


End file.
